


Ella | Damon Baird x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Flashbacks, There's more to Baird than just a jackass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've got one, Baird." Sam piped up, "You're sure to like it, and if you don't, well, shove it up your ass, then."</p><p>"Alright then, what the fuck is it? Don't leave me hangin' now!"</p><p>"Ella."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ella | Damon Baird x Reader |

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Lucy" by Skillet.

"What should we name it?"

"Why not just name it JACK?" Dom asked as he tended to his vegetables.

Baird shook his head, "Come on, man! Respect the fallen."

Anya chuckled, "What kind of name are you looking for, Baird?"

"Something smooth, classy. Preferably female. Y'know, not tryin' to discriminate or some bullshit like that."

"Grace?" She offered.

"No."

"Annabelle?" Dom added.

"Isn't that the creepy ass doll?"

"What about Lucy?"

"Sure, and I'll be the Cuban guy." Baird quipped, looking at the new bot that would replace JACK.

"Didn't think you'd be so damn picky over the name of a robot, Baird." Clayton said while shaking his head.

"Hey, she is more than just a robot! She is a badass and will probably save all of our asses on multiple occasions! She deserves a good name."

Cole laughed, "Alright, Damon. What about Harper?"

The blond genius shook his head, "Not feeling it."

"I've got one, Baird." Sam piped up, "You're sure to like it, and if you don't, well, shove it up your ass, then."

"Alright then, what the fuck is it? Don't leave me hangin' now!"

"Ella."

Time stopped.

Baird's vision blurred and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He stood, running out to the railing of the ship and vomiting, the sea air cooling down his already sweating face.

He heaved up his lunch a couple more times before the sickness passed, leaving himself feeling grimy and disgusting. The sound of the gentle waves mixed with the view of the sunset over the ocean eased his mind, though his heart was down-trodden and irreversibly damaged.

"So you didn't fancy the name much, huh?"

He was silent, ignoring as Sam came and sat next to him, her arms on the railing as her legs hung off the ship like his. Everyone else acted as if they had better things to do, but were actually very curious as to what caused the sudden sickness and listening in carefully.

He sighed deeply and spoke quietly, "I love the name."

"So what the hell caused your vomit ending up in this ocean?" She asked, curious. This side of Baird was never seen by anyone aboard the ship, and she was honestly uncomfortable with it, as odd as that felt.

Tears clouded his vision once more and he looked down at the waves miles below his feet, "Therapist did always say I should talk about it… That it'd help the grief… But what did that overpriced bitch know? She wanted my money, not to actually help people."

"The hell are you talking about, Baird?"

He rubbed his face with both of his hands, "I… I love the name. But I just... Can't hear it anymore without gettin' sick."

"Why not?"

Thick fingers moved through blond hair, "It's a long story… And I don't think I want to tell it."

"Well, we've all got time, and you caused one hell of a scene back there. It's clear this bothers you Baird, so suck it up and tell me. You'll feel better."

Blue eyes gazed upon the waves still, not daring to look at the woman next to him. "Sixteen years old… There I was, a giant punk with money, ego, and the IQ of a literal genius. Junior year of high school. I had a girlfriend… Gorgeous woman, dated her since eighth grade. Only person I've ever fallen in love with."

"What was her name?" Sam asked softly.

"(Name)."

"Where is she now?"

"Haven't talked to her in years… Might even be dead, for all I know. God, I hope not…" He whispered.

"Why'd you break up?"

"Technically we're still together, I guess. There was never a 'Dear John' letter, never a goodbye. We talked as often as we could when I joined the COG, but just… I dunno, just stopped talking. Things with the Locust were getting pretty bad, so I didn't have the time or resources to make a phone call or send a letter."

"I'm sorry to hear that. We could go and see if she's still alive."

"We don't have to… Home... Not a place I'm interested in going back to. We have work to do."

"Your girl could be alive, Baird."

"Or she could be dead."

"Glass half full, Baird. Glass half full."

He shook his head, "I don't want to see the Stranded dirtying up my inheritance."

"Come on now, Baird! Do you want to know if she's alive or not?"

"Yeah."

"Then we'll stop by Tyrus. I'm sure Marcus could use a trip down memory lane too. He's been needing a reminder of why he's fighting lately. Being honest, we've all lost a bit of our drive lately. We don't even know where we're going from here."

He sighed deeply, "I haven't lost an ounce of my drive to kill those fucking grubs."

"Baird-"

"Sam, shut the fuck up for a sec. The reason I joined the COG wasn't because my parents were douchebags. Yeah, they wanted me to join instead of being an engineer, and yeah, they were holding back my inheritance if I didn't. But I didn't give a shit about that. I joined for my own god damn reasons, and I'm not fucking stopping until all those fuckers and their bitch ass queen are dead!"

"I see. So what's the real reason you joined?"

"Why do you even care?" He asked harshly.

"Does it matter?"

Baird looked out towards the sunset, reminiscing. He swallowed thickly and took a shaky breath.

"I… became a father when I was sixteen."

 _"Damon…" You whispered tearfully, "I'm pregnant_."

Sam's mouth fell, just like the rest of the Gears listening in. No one--not even Cole--knew that.

_"Ahh shit…"_

"… Condom broke, birth control didn't work… I dunno how it happened, besides the fact that I fucked her every day. Would've been a shocker if I didn't knock her up, actually. But all I knew was that I had a daughter when I was still a little punk myself. Still loved her to death. They were my everything, her and her mother."

"Her name…"

"Ella." His voice cracked slightly. "Her name was Ella Marie Baird. Born right on Christmas Day."

"Now I know why he hates the holidays…" Cole muttered.

"Beautiful little girl… She had my eyes and my hair, but other than that, she was a spitting image of her mom. God, she was my everything… Her mom dropped out of school to take care of her since neither of us wanted that damn butler to. My parents were disappointed that I became a teen father, but they were sort of good sports about it. Surprised the hell out of me when they bought us our own house to live in as a family. Still close to home, but… It was ours. Probably didn't wanna hear a crying baby, but whatever, I took it and ran with it."

"Well, I suppose that was nice."

"Yeah… They were alright parents for the most part, really. Just raised an entitled punk is all…"

"Punk? Yes. Entitled? I don't know about that one, Baird. You scavenge around for spare parts just about anywhere we go."

"Times made me change, Sam…" He muttered.

Baird was silent again for a moment.

"Daddy was her first word. She liked to talk, even when she didn't know any words. I always used to say she got it from (Name), but you know that's bullshit."

His voice began to waver slightly, "I'd come home after school and she was always excited to see me. By the time I graduated she was crawling. (Name) said she'd whine at about 3:30 every afternoon until she gave in and waited outside. I'd pull up in the driveway, and by the time I got out the car, there she was, smiling and happy to see her Daddy. And then… She'd say, "Up!" and make these grabby hands… Who was I to say no? I'd pick her up, give her a kiss, then I'd kiss her mother. Pretty apple pie, I think."

 _Damon winked at you as he sat in his car. He knew Ella was waiting right outside, and while he was excited to be home with his family, he thought a little teasing was in order._ _He let the song he was listening to finish playing, and he heard you laugh as Ella began to pout. He chuckled and pulled out a textbook, starting on his physics assignment he'd already done mentally during school. It only took him a few minutes to finish the homework, but to Ella, it seemed like forever._

 _She groaned and reached forward, smacking her pudgy little hand against the car door. He tossed his head back and laughed as even you got tired of waiting and picked up the baby girl, moving to the passenger side of the car and settling in, Ella screeching at the sight of her father._ _Eagerly the baby was transferred from your arms to his and he gave her a kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as he leaned over and gave you a smooch of your own._

_"You're such an ass," You mumbled._

_He kissed you again, "Yeah, but I'm yours, so deal with it."_

Even Marcus' cold heart was hurting at hearing the story. Yet another life ruined by those Locust bastards. He'd always seen Baird as an asshole. One he'd fight alongside happily (well, without much of a fuss) of course, and one that was family. But now… They were gaining a _much_ different perspective of him.

"Her name was Ella Baird, and it sounded a lot like Ella-Bear, so that's what I called her. She loved the name; it's the only one she ever responded to when she was two years old. You could say Ella 'til you fucking died, but that little shit would not answer to her name." He recalled fondly, a faint smile on his face.

_"Ella." Damon said, towel in his hand and the toddler's bath toys in the other._

_The little girl continued playing with her toys._

_He rolled his eyes, "Come on, Ella. It's almost your bed time and you need a bath. Let's go."_

_His explanation was met with silence._

_"Ella Marie Baird, I know you can hear me, you little asshole."_

_The little shit started building a fucking tower._

_He facepalmed, "God you're such an ass… Ella-Bear, it's bath time."_

_She turned around with a big smile, "Okay Daddy!"_

_Suddenly Damon wasn't so annoyed anymore._

Sam chuckled, "She sounded like a real charmer, Baird."

"Whipped anyone she ever met… Never could get mad at her, either. She got into Mommy's makeup once when she had just turned four and ruined it, along with smearing it all over the bathroom. And (Name)… Hell, I didn't even _do_  it and I was scared. But as soon as she saw that little girl trying to be like her Mommy… All that anger went away."

_"Ella Marie!" You shouted. You'd never been **so**  fucking angry in your life, and you'd been dating Damon Baird for the last few years._

_"What's the matter, babe?"_

_"Your fucking daughter, that's what!" You yelled, shoving past him and heading to her bedroom._

_"Oh shit…" He muttered, following after but making sure to leave some space in between the two of you. If anyone was gonna die, it was gonna be that damn kid. She did it, not him!_

_"Why you always gotta play with fire, kid…?" He mumbled._

_By the time he joined the two of you, you were hugging and kissing your baby girl._

_"Daddy, I be like Mama!"_

_He chuckled and crossed his arms, shaking his head as he leaned against the doorframe, speaking quietly to himself, "Damn kid… Only you could make her anger go away in two seconds… Teach me your ways, oh great one, 'cause I damn sure need 'em."_

Baird licked his lips, "She was gonna turn five that year… None of us knew what was going on… No one knew those bastards were coming. We were outside having a barbecue. Ella was playing in the yard with some of her friends around the neighborhood. I was cooking, having a beer with the other dads while (Name) was talking about the kids with the moms. It was so… Normal. Peaceful. It seemed like a regular summer day, y'know? Hell, there was even a Thrashball game coming on later that night. Sharks vs Cougars…" He chuckled humorlessly.

"I remember that game…" Cole murmured.

_"That a new grill, Damon?" One of the other men asked as he opened up a beer._

_"Took you long enough to notice! Finished building this beauty a few days ago. Let me tell ya, fellas, you will never have a better barbecue. And if you say it's not the best, well, then you're fucking lying."_

_He looked over as he heard your laughter, "The hell you laughing at?"_

_"Oh nothing. You're just a giant nerd is all." You said with that beauteous smile._

_"Oh really? This giant nerd is the one that…" He said while walking over to you, mumbling the last part in your ear and nibbling on your earlobe, making you laugh and squeal, attempting to push the large man away._

_He laughed and pecked your lips, winking before heading back to the grill, chuckling._

_"Don't start something you can't finish, babe!"_

_It was then all the screams started._

"What was a great day turned into the worst of my fucking life. Next thing I know, a fuckin' ink grenade is in the middle of my lawn. The other kids ran away from it, but Ella…" He broke off and closed his eyes, biting down on his tongue as his throat seared.

_"Ella, no!" He shouted, dropping his utensils and sprinting towards his child._

"Damn kid was curious and got up close to the ink. I… I ran as hard as I could…"

_"Ella!" You screamed, running right next to your boyfriend._

"I grabbed her and got us all inside before the shooting got to us. Dad was always a paranoid bastard, so he had safe rooms underneath every house we ever lived in. The other kids were crying… Hell, just about all of us were, we were so fuckin' scared. But then… I noticed Ella…"

_Damon looked down at his daughter in his arms. Her eyes were hardly open and her breathing was shallow. She wasn't crying… Hell, she didn't even look scared. How could a small child be so brave?_

_He frowned and his heart raced, "Ella…" His finger grazed across her soft cheek._

_She reached up and wrapped her tiny hand around his finger, "Daddy… Mama…"_

_Your lower lip trembled, "Ella… No… Baby girl, no…"_

"The inks were different than they are now. Didn't kill nearly instantly. Got in her lungs and… Killed her slowly. Probably treatable, y'know, if there weren't Locusts in your front lawn."

_"Daddy… Mama…" She whispered._

_"Shh…" Damon shushed her with teary eyes, "Don't say anything, baby."_

_"I… love you…"_

_"I love you." You both said in unison._

"She died in my arms… There was nothing we were gonna be able to do. (Name) sang Ella's favorite song to her… Wrapped her up in her baby blanket… She never did go anywhere without the damn thing."

_Damon leaned down and gently kissed his deceased child. He held her close, his other arm wrapped around you as you sobbed. His face was dry, but his eyes were red and soul absolutely slaughtered. He listened as everyone else cried, as his friends explained to their own children why Ella wasn't moving and why Ella's mommy was crying…_

_You all were only in there for about six hours until the attack passed and Baird's parents came and found you all. And as chatty as he normally was, he left all the talking to you, even when your choked sobs cut off your speaking._

_He never was quite the same._

"We buried her in the Baird family cemetery. My parents are there too, and when I eventually get my ass killed, you better put me there, or I'm coming and haunting every single one of you." He said in all seriousness.

"Tell you what. You can show us right where you want to be laid when we get to Tyrus."

He stood and began walking away, "Don't know why the hell you wanna waste time there, but whatever."

xXx

Baird acted as if nothing happened. Like he didn't just tell Sam (and all those listening in) the most intimate details of his whole being. He was still cracking jokes, being a smartass, and just being… Baird.

A few weeks passed before they were in Tyrus. They'd decided going to Baird's hometown was first, then they'd go on over to Hanover for Cole's sake. He'd been worried about the people at home for a long time, and since they were in the neighborhood, they decided why the hell not. Horrible trip down memory lane for everyone, and hopefully the Stranded would be game to give them some supplies and food, which they desperately needed.

With his guns on his back and roses Dom grew in his hand, Damon headed to the cemetery nearly the second they got off the ship. He'd gone alone, and no one tried to challenge him on it. He walked slowly, eyes trained on the ground. The Stranded recognized him, most remembering the horrible ordeal he'd gone through fifteen years ago. None of them said a word when he requested access through a gate that was blocking his way to the cemetery, and he was thankful. Now just wasn't the time for them to hate him, or vice versa.

He knelt down, placing the beautiful flowers on her grave. His fingers traced her name, blue eyes welling up with tears. The stone was worn, but was miraculously still in one piece.

"Hey baby girl…" He whispered, "It's… Been a long time." He wiped away a few leaves and what looked like shotgun shells.

"Daddy's taking care of those assholes that killed you. We're almost there, baby. It won't bring you back to me, but it'll make me happier knowing they aren't crawling the planet anymore to ruin anyone's lives ever again. Still not worth losing you, in my eyes."

He sighed and closed his eyes, head down. This was the first time he'd been to her grave since his last therapy session, which was the day before he was deployed as a Gear, which was also very shortly after the Locust attack decimated the entire town.

"She'd be twenty years old, y'know."

His eyes snapped open and he stood, turning around immediately, "(Name)?"

You smiled tiredly, "In the flesh."

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words formed. With the weight of the world on his shoulders and Ella and now you…

The man had a right to be overcome with emotion.

He embraced you tightly, his tears finally falling. You held him just as tight, tears of your own wetting his chest.

"How'd…" He began.

"I thought you died years ago. So imagine my surprise when I hear the one and only Damon Baird is in town, with roses in his hand and making his way to his family cemetery after leaving fifteen years ago."

"I'm sorry, baby…" He muttered, "Things just… Got really hectic. I fuckin' hate the Locust…"

"We all do. Don't beat yourself up, Damon. I hardly had a chance to write you or call either."

"Every night I'd stay up, wondering if you were alive…"

"Now you don't need to worry."

He kissed you.

"Come with me. The war's almost over, and I don't want to leave you behind again. Especially not with the fuckin' Stranded."

"I can't, Damon."

He frowned, "Why the hell not? Shit, you got married or somethin', didn't you? God dammit, I hate my life…"

You chuckled and pressed your lips to his, "Of course not. These people just need me, is all. We're Stranded."

"Technically we all are." He muttered, shivering in disgust. "I really don't want to leave you here."

"When are you headed out?"

"Tomorrow we go to Hanover. Cole's got to get some stuff cleared up, and we need food and supplies. By the way…"

You shook your head with a laugh, "You all come on over for dinner tonight and we'll see if we can hook you up."

He snickered and nibbled on your earlobe a bit, "Haven't had a hook up in fifteen years…"

xXx

Baird left with high spirits the next day, confident he'd see you soon. And he was right. (As usual.)

Upon starting their mission again, they'd given the bot a name.

Ella.

Baird was always a sweetheart to JACK, but was even more protective of Ella. ("Ella, rip that door for me, okay? We'll protect you, and if someone doesn't do their job, they're getting a shotgun up their ass.") Not a single person dared laugh at the way he treated the bot, and they let the man kick ass with the bot named after his daughter.

There was a new respect for the man all throughout the Delta Squad. Admittedly, their hearts ached a bit whenever Baird was patching up Ella after a mission. He would talk under his breath, explaining why he was doing something with whatever part he had. She was more than just a bot to him.

Adam Fenix's invention worked, and the Locust and Lambent were gone, and so was Queen Myrrah. There was a lot of rebuilding to do, but no one honestly gave a shit. That was the easy part of everything they'd been through.

He ran to the mansion he inherited, busting through doors until he found you in the master bedroom. You smiled at one another.

"Locust are dead, Lambent gone, Myrrah's dead… I think I've earned my inheritance."

You just laughed and embraced him, "Mhm. However, you've gotta share."

He groaned, "Why?"

"You left me with a parting gift, jackass."

He finally looked down.

"Oh shit…"

That belly had to be nearing that third trimester. Did it really take  _that_ much time, killing the Locust...?

"I'm scared, Damon…" You whispered.

He kissed you, "You know I'm with you. And this time, it'll happen the right way."

And it did.

Matthew Damon Baird and Denise Stella Baird were born healthy as could be. They were perfect little angels who grew up in a harmless environment with no Locust or Lambent to ruin their lives.

They learned about their sister when they were old enough, and every year you all would celebrate Ella's birthday. Of course, they had the bot (Damon didn't steal her, per se, but he did enlist Cole's help in hiding the "removal" of the bot.) and they loved her, but after learning the origins of her name, they loved and appreciated her even more.

The twins were in bed one night, thirteen years after the end of the Locust/Lambent war. Cole had just left a little while ago (Damon didn't keep in too much touch with anyone but Cole, and occasionally Sam came by for a visit with Clayton.) and Damon was stretched out along the couch.

You sauntered over to him, lying down on top of him. His arms came up and cradled you, his lips meeting yours in a soft embrace. You hummed and pulled away, resting your head on his chest.

You were both silent and Baird looked over at the picture of Ella on the mantle. Life was just about perfect, but there was always the one thing he'd always wish he could change.

_I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me._


End file.
